<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The outside world by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209407">The outside world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do they know?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hestiene (Hestia Jones/Marlene McKinnon) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The outside world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Hestia and Marlene Jones' house. They're discussing what the rest of the wizarding world or "the outside world", as Hestia calls it, think or believe about both of them.</p><p>Hestia said, "Well, for starters, you're literally dead in their eyes."</p><p>Marlene smirked. "I can't believe they were really convinced by that story."</p><p>Hestia pointed out, "Oi, I believed it until that day we met!"</p><p>Marlene laughed. "That's the entire point of it, dear."</p><p>Hestia crossed her arms. "Well, to the outside world, I'm a great witch who brought you back from the dead or managed to summon and control your ghost. So, there!"</p><p>Marlene smiled at her. "I'm only kidding, Hes."</p><p>Hestia burst out laughing. "I know, but so was I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>